docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Break Dancer/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the greatest ballerina in the whole wide world, Bella the ballerina! :Doc :: ♪ La la la la la la, la la la la ♪ ::♪ La la-la la la ♪ :Doc: Giggles Bravo! Bravo! :Doc :: ♪ La la la la-la-- ♪ :Doc: Oh, hey, mom! :Dr. McStuffins: Nice dancing! :Doc: Thanks! Bella's a prima ballerina! :Dr. McStuffins: I see! Did I ever tell you I took ballet lessons when I was a little girl? :Doc: Really? Cool! Could ya do this? :Dr. McStuffins: Not quite. But I did have a pretty tutu, just like Bella and Lambie. Where is Lambie, your other ballerina? :Doc: Lambie's outside. But, I bet she'd like to see Bella dance. See ya. :Dr. McStuffins: Where are you off to? :Doc: The clinic! :Dr. McStuffins: Have fun. :Doc :: ♪ La la la la la la la la la la ♪ ::♪ La la-la la la ♪ :Doc: The doc is in! :goes off :giggles :Chilly: Hi, there. :Stuffy: Hey Doc! :Doc: Everyone, say hello to Bella! She's a prima ballerina. That means she's really, really good! :Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly: Hello, Bella! :Bella: Hello, everyone! :Hallie: What's the matter, sugar? Cat got your tongue? :Lambie: It's just Bella's the most baaaa-utiful ballerina in the whole world! :Bella: Come, come! We prepare to dance! :Hallie: Well, don't just sit there like cheese on a cracker. Go twinkle your toes over there and say hello. :Lambie: Hello, my name is Lambie. And you don't have to tell me your name. I mean who doesn't know Bella the ballerina? I just want to say I love you and everything you stand for in the world of ballet, and gasp I'm gonna stop talking now. :Bella: Chuckles You love the ballet like me, ja? :Lambie: Ja. Oh, I mean, yes! I even wear the same tutu as you, see? Cause I'm a baaaa-llerina too! May I join you? :Bella: But of course. :Stuffy: No offense, Lambie, but that doesn't exactly look like dancing. :Lambie: This isn't the dance, Stuffy! This is how we ballerinas warm up before we dance! :Chilly: Warm up? I'll melt if I warm up! :Doc: Chilly, you can't melt. You're a stuffed snowman. You're not really made of snow! :Chilly: Riiiiiight. Thanks, Doc! Phew, I feel better already! :Doc: Lambie's right. Ballerinas are athletes and athletes always warm up before a performance or game. :Stuffy: Well, in that case, make it ballerinas, athletes and dragons! Warming up is very important! Whooaaa! :Doc: Giggles I gotcha! :Stuffy: Oh, yeah! Loose as a goose! :Bella: clap Come, Stuffy! You show Bella the dragon dance, yes? :Stuffy: Oh, ya! beat-boxing noises :'Bella: That was veddy interesting dance, Stuffy! :Stuffy: Thanks! I call it "The Stuffy"! :Bella: clap Hallie Hippo! You dance, yes? :Hallie: I've been known to put a little shimmy in these shoes! :Doc and toys: Go Hallie! Go Hallie! Go Hallie! :Bella: Clapping Nice! :Doc: Yay, Hallie! That was great. :praise Hallie :Hallie: Lambie, your turn. :Lambie: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I couldn't. Not in front of...her. :Doc: Bella, how 'bout showing us some ballet? :Bella: But of course! After all, I am the prima ballerina! :playing :Toys: Ooooo! Aaaaah! :Lambie: You see? I told you Miss Bella is the best ballerina in the whole world! :Bella: Ah, you like? Now I will show you ze good stuff. Oh, my leg! :Lambie: Oh, no, Bella! :Stuffy: Are you OK? :Chilly: Doc, ya gotta help her! :Doc: Don't move, Bella! I need to take a closer look at your leg. If it's broken, moving it could make it worse. :Bella: Broken? My leg cannot be broken! I must move my legs to dance ze ballet! :Lambie: Oh, Miss Bella. You definitely need a cuddle! :Doc: Hallie, we need to move Bella to the checkup room right away, but we've got to keep her leg super still. :Hallie: I'm on it, Doc! Whistles :whistle :Doc: Ready on three. 1, 2, 3! :Lambie: Oh, don't worry, Miss Bella. Doc will fix you up and you'll be the best ballerina in the whole world again! :Doc: Yep. Your leg's broken, all right. :Bella: Oh, nooo! I will never dance again! Who will want dancing doll who cannot dance? It is too much! :Doc: It'll be okay, Bella. I can fix it. :Hallie: There, there, sugar. You don't want tears in your tutu! You'll want to look your ballerina best when Doc draws your picture in the Big Book of Boo-Boos! :Doc: I'm gonna put a cast on your leg to fix the crack. I've seen my mom put casts on broken legs lots of times. :Bella: Zis is the cast? It's so big! :Hallie: Don't you worry. We'll make sure your cast is pretty as a picture! :Bella: Thank you. Will it hurt to put on the cast? :Doc: Your leg might feel a little uncomfortable, but not for long! :Stuffy: Allow the brave dragon to demonstrate how a cast is put on! :Doc: Great idea. I'll just put the cast on your leg like this. Niiiice and easy. :Stuffy: See, Bella? No problemo. And you'll still be as graceful as--whooooa! :Doc: Oops! :Stuffy: Like I said, no problemo! I'm fine. :Doc: The cast is just to make your leg stay still while it heals. :Lambie: Then you can get right back to being the greatest toy dancer ever made. :Stuffy: Yeah! Betcha can't wait 'til you can do this! Beat-boxes :Bella: Well, I don't know about zat. But it is true. I am a ballerina. I must dance again. :Doc Great. Then let's get started. Paste, please, Hallie. Now it's time for the cast. There! And see, when it dries, it gets hard to protect your leg. :Hallie: I know what you're thinkin', sugar. That's no cast for a prima ballerina. But we can fix that! Ready, everyone? :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Ready! :Bella: Oh, thank you, everyone! It's beee-autiful! :Hallie: If you follow Doc's orders and stay off that leg overnight, you'll be ready to dance when the sun comes up! :Doc: It's true! For people, a broken leg would take much longer to heal. But the paste on your leg will dry overnight. I know you wish you could dance now, but you just need to be a little patient. :Stuffy: Uh, Doc, she's already a little patient. :Bella: I am not that little. :Doc: Giggles Not that kind of patient! I mean just try not to be in a rush. :Bella: But overnight is such a long time not to dance. What else is there to do while I wait for my leg to heal? :Stuffy: Oh, there are all kinds of cool things you can do with a cast to help time fly! :Lambie: Come on, Bella! We'll show you! :Doc ::♪ You can have a blast in a cast ♪ :Hallie ::♪ We'll show you how, sitting down ♪ ::♪ There are other ways you can dance, whoo! ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ And the time will fly, bop your head to the beat ♪ ::♪ Dancing right in your seat ♪ ::♪ The time will go fast, have a blast in a cast ♪ ::♪ Decorate it with me! ♪ ::♪ Your body's gonna heal soon ♪ ::♪ Meanwhile, there's lots to do ♪ ::♪ To make the time pass, have a blast in a cast ♪ :Doc ::♪ Find your own-- ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Fun, we can sing, we can laugh ♪ ::♪ We can make the time fly ♪ :Stuffy: Oh, yeah! Your turn Bella. :Bella: Did it! :and toys cheering :Chilly: Great shot! :rings :Chilly: Aah! Doc! I have this terrible ringing in my ears! :stops :Chilly: Hey! It stopped. :Doc: That was just my alarm clock, Chilly! You know what today is, don't you, guys? :Lambie: Uh-huh. Bella gets to dance again! :Doc: The cast is comin' off! :Hallie: Bella was a perfectly patient patient, Doc! :Bella: I can't believe it's already time to take off ze cast! You made ze cast sooo beee-autiful. I'm sad to say goodbye to it...but not too sad! Let's do it! Oh! It's perfect. :Lambie: Told ya. Doc's the best doc ever. :Doc: Go ahead, Bella. Try it out! :Bella: I can dance again! Wheeeee! :Bella ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good 'til you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Bella: Oh, thank you. :Lambie: Oh, that was baaa-eautiful! I've always thought your dancing was amazing, but seeing how brave you are, I think you're amazing, too! :Bella: Oh, thank you. The only thing better than a true friend is a true friend. Would you like to dance ze dance with me, my friend? :Lambie: Gasp Me and the amazing Bella the ballerina dancing a duet here in front of my friends? And...babbling again. Yes. Yes, I would! :Music :Doc and toys: Hooray! Yay! :Bella: Thank you very much! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts